


A Curse for Loving You which I Never Regret

by HiroAngelLight



Series: Cursed Soulmate [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cursed, Legends, M/M, Soulmates, angsty fic, cursed soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroAngelLight/pseuds/HiroAngelLight
Summary: Life was cruel. Why couldn’t he be like anyone else? Growing up healthy. Having a complete family. Feeling to love and be loved with someone special. And having a life with the said special person.Sadly, Takashi Shirogane’s life wasn’t like that.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Cursed Soulmate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640518
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Curse for Loving You which I Never Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes in my stories until days or even months after publishing the story. 
> 
> Additional Note: Similar to Hanahaki AU, but definitely not Hanahaki.

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 1**

Life was hard.

For the better, or the worst.

It was a path that could guide you to what you would become.

Or how you would end.

And that was how it was for Takashi Shirogane.

**-oOo-**

It all started with his first meeting with the lonely boy who chose to be alone, far from others. The day where he went to a local school to recruit some talented students to become the Garrison’s new cadets. But that one boy stole his eyes. The boy was a mystery to him. He learned the boy’s name right after the said boy had impressed him with his skill in the simulator machine.

Keith Kogane. A boy who he knew for sure would become someone so great that could make people look up to him in awe. But life was cruel.

The boy was looked down, unwanted by everyone around him. That day, Shiro swore and crossed his heart to help the boy, whatever it took.

After persuading the Garrison, he managed to get Keith in as a new cadet. He helped Keith to get through there, and always be there whenever Keith needed him. His sincerity was not fruitless. Keith became his best friend. And Keith became the person who never treated him as a sick person like everyone did.

His failed relationship with his ex, Adam, did hurt. But he had Keith by his side. Someone he could rely on. Someone who never minded with him being the real person he was. The day he first met him, he thought it was simply an awe. Now, as days went by, he realized he actually fell in love with him since the very beginning.

Shiro was scared.

**-oOo-**

Shiro tried to act as normally as he could. And at the same time, he tried to show Keith his feelings. To show him that he had a special spot in his heart. He didn’t know if Keith got the message. But if he did and he thought that Shiro was only a best friend for him, Shiro wouldn’t mind. Because for him, Keith’s feelings came first.

The day of the launch for Kerberos Mission, he invited Keith. Only Keith. Keith surprised him by saying that one day, he would be Shiro’s co-pilot and explore the space together. And that, he would always be waiting for his return. He was glad to fell in love with him.

Except, he didn’t return back home. Imprisoned by purple skinned aliens called Galra, and forced to be a gladiator in the Arena. He could die there. But he chose to survive. He tried to survive as long as he could so he could go home.

He wanted to return to Keith.

**-oOo-**

To his surprise, not all Galras were bad. Ulaz, in example, helped him escape and sent him to Earth. When Ulaz told him that the Blades of Marmora was with him, he realized, there were Galras who were fighting to win the war and to bring peace. He wanted to go home. But he also wanted to help. At the same time, he needed help for that, too.

He managed to get back to earth safely. The Garrison was the first to find him. Until Keith came to rescue him, along with three others who told him they were the Garrison’s cadets. He didn’t remember about them. One thing for sure, he was relieved to be able to meet Keith again, and melted in his embrace.

**-oOo-**

Long story short, with the help of Allura, an Altean’s princess, her loyal advisor Coran, the Blades of Marmora, and the others in the coalition, they won the war. And everyone was happy that now the world was in peace.

Even so, nightmares were still haunting Shiro. The day his clone tried to kill the man he loved, was plagued inside his head. It didn’t help that on Keith’s face, there was a scar caused by him. Keith said it wasn’t his fault. But Shiro didn’t think so.

It terrified him to know how his hands were capable to hurt Keith. And the scar on Keith’s face was a reminder of it. He loved Keith so much. He didn’t want to hurt him again. He wanted to protect Keith. He wanted Keith to be safe.

And then, he started to distant himself from others, especially Keith.

It hurt him to see Keith’s hurt expression. No. It killed him. He wanted to go to Keith so bad and beg for forgiveness. He wanted to have his arms wrapped around Keith’s body, telling him how much he loved him.

But Keith only loved him as a brother.

He hadn’t said he loved him. And it felt like he had been rejected by Keith. If Keith only saw him like that, then so be it. As long as Keith was happy, he would be happy, too. Right?

Just out of nowhere, a guy who said he was one of his crew asked him out. The guy was actually not so his type. He looked nice, though. Just not his type. But he accepted it anyway, telling himself he better started to move on. Keith never felt the same for him.

Or so he thought.

**-oOo-**

It might be too sudden. He got engaged to Curtis Dicson after dating for only six months. Of course, it shocked everyone else. He didn’t dare to see Keith’s reaction to this news for some reason. And when he forced himself to, his eyes widened.

Keith’s hurt face haunted him since then.

The last time he saw Keith was on his wedding day. He left not long after his wedding reception began. Saying the Blades needed his help, saying they were short in members at the time. Keith congratulated him for the wedding. But, Keith never met his eyes.

He hurt him.

He had hurt him.

He didn’t mean or want to, but he did it anyway. And that hurt him, too.

His marriage life was not good. Far from the “good” word itself. It was a life he had forced to himself. He wasn’t happy. He was never happy.

Shiro tried to have sex with his husband. But he just couldn’t. It didn’t feel right. There was no firework when he kissed him. And no contentment when he woke up next to Curtis. He felt how wrong his life was.

Of course, it didn’t go unnoticed by Curtis. He knew something was wrong. He knew he wasn’t the man Shiro gave his heart to. He tried to win Shiro’s heart so many times. He tried to make Shiro loved him back. And all of his efforts met with failure after failure.

The marriage only lasted a year and half, with Curtis handing him the divorce document. Shiro knew it was coming. He didn’t even spare a minute to give him an explanation. He suspected Curtis already knew. So, he just signed the documents and gave it back to Curtis.

The process got finalized in a month. Shiro had packed his things and moved out. The money he got from saving the universe was a lot. He used it to buy a small house with three rooms and enough for him to do some gardening, and had a garage where a car and two hoverbikes were parked. The reason he bought them was simple.

He hoped someday, he could live there with Keith, the man he truly loved.

**-oOo-**

No one knew about his divorce. But knowing there was a tech genius among them, he knew it wouldn’t be long before they finally found out. He sent an CV to some places, mostly local schools and a university nearby. He didn’t feel right to go back to the Garrison and work there again. Just a week after, he got a job for teaching in the university.

He had fun by having a job again. Teaching the young adults astrophysic and astronomy classes. The students were very excited to have a hero teaching them there. And Shiro was excited, too. He thought how wrong retiring from his old job was.

Between working his job and doing something at home, he tried to find some information about Keith. He wanted to know what he was doing. And he wanted to know if the said person was on earth at the moment. He wanted to meet him again, so bad. But, would Keith want to meet him? Being friends again and catching things up with him?

That, if Keith even still considered him as his friend.

Since his wedding, he never met him again. Even when it was for their annual gathering on Altea. He actually knew. He knew that Keith kept in contact with the others. Nobody told him about this, but he just knew.

The others kept their voice low when they were talking about Keith behind him or when they thought he didn’t know or listen. They didn’t bring up things about Keith in all their talks. And he heard whispers here and there. The ache he felt most of the time. He just kept his mouth shut because even if he asked, no one would give him the answer he wanted to hear.

But it hurt.

He wanted to meet Keith again. He wanted to see his smile. To hear his laughter over things. He missed having Keith by his side. He really missed the man he truly loved.

Life was cruel. Why couldn’t he be like anyone else? Growing up healthy. Having a complete family. Feeling to love and be loved with someone special. And having a life with the said special person.

Sadly, Takashi Shirogane’s life wasn’t like that.

Life was so unfair.

**-oOo-**

Shiro was heartbroken.

After his last class ended, he found something when he was reading the Coalition News. ‘The Former Red Paladin is Engaged! The Galra Man is Envied by Others’. It felt like he just got struck by a thunder. There was a photo there. Keith was in the arm of a tall Galra, looking up to the other’s eyes with full of love.

Those eyes. He remembered Keith used to look at him with those loving eyes. Now, they weren’t Shiro’s anymore. He would never be able to have that look for himself anymore. Someone else had taken that from him.

No.

It was him who drove Keith away. And Shiro couldn’t blame anyone but himself. Although, why nobody tried to tell him about this before? About Keith who had a boyfriend who now became fiancé? Why Keith never bothered to try to contact him?

Suddenly, his chest hurt. He tried to breathe. But the more he tried, only coughs that came out. The last time he had a medical check-up, he was healthy. Maybe it was the stress?

Yeah, it was probably the stress.

Just the stress.

**-oOo-**

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I don’t really know how to write a story with romance genre. Especially when this fic is intended as an angsty one. Plus, my English is bad and it’s hard for me to find the right words to portray what I want to convey in this fic. I planned on making this a one-shot, but I want to hear other people’s thoughts about this. So, I decided to change it to a few chapters.
> 
> Another reminder, this isn’t Hanahaki AU. Yes, it does have flowers, but not like Hanahaki. I hope I can finish this before my new semester starts. But it’s college and real life can be a bitch sometimes. Until next time~


End file.
